PS I Love You
by hklover12
Summary: Senior year is over and prom and the future are the next steps for Kurt and Blaine. But when illness takes Blaine away, Kurt is left with a broken heart and one ticket to NY by himself. Its a good thing Blaine planned ahead.
1. Simply in Love

**P.S I Love You**

**Chapter One: Simply In Love**

"Ow...damn it!" Blaine yelped as his big toe smacked into the side of Kurt's queen sized bed. It wasn't actually a shock that he did, Blaine had stubbed his toe about a dozen times before, to which he blamed it on the fact that Kurt did not have a lamp next to his bed like a normal person would. It was still dark outside, being only five in the morning. Blaine wanted to surprise his boyfriend, prom was coming up in the last weeks of Senior year, he had it all planed out on how he was going to ask him. But, he had to go stub his damn toe and with that yelp of pain Blaine had successful awoken a very tired Kurt.

"Wha...what happened?" Kurt asked in a sleepy haze as he sprang up from his bed to greet a very much in pain boyfriend who forced a smile as tears clouded his vision.

"Blaine?" Kurt yawned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Blaine answered by tossing himself next to Kurt on the bed, holding his foot as it throbbed.

"Stub your toe again?" Kurt chuckled softly giving Blaine a sweet kiss to the forehead before laying back down next to him. "You okay?" Kurt asked, snuggling into his boyfriends side with a smile on his face.

"Shit, no! My toe!...ow...Ow!" Blaine whined into a pillow still clutching his injured foot. Kurt rolled his eyes at his crazy overreacting boyfriend. Blaine finally felt the pain fade after a few seconds later. Letting go of his foot he rolled over to drape his arms around Kurt's thin waist, pulling him closer to his warm chest. After what felt like hours of peaceful silence between the two Blaine finally spoke.

"You know someone should really get you a lamp for your nightstand, this is starting to get ridiculous." Blaine huffed as Kurt's fingers combed through Blaine's un-gelled curls.

"Well if only someone would stop sneaking into my room at ungodly hours of the morning then we wouldn't be in need of one. But, now that you say that I think the nightstand could use a lamp how about I get my next boyfriend to get me one. Hmm." Blaine pouted at that statement before making his way to kinda half tackle half straddle Kurt.

"Next boyfriend. Oh ha ha ha very funny. Next boyfriend my ass. Your stuck with me baby."

"Aw don't say a thing like that Blaine you might put ideas in the head of that kid who sneaks in here all the time. He already has a big head anyway why inflate it even more?" Kurt busted out laughing when he saw the look on Blaine's face before his own was assaulted by many kisses.

"Ah...Blaine stop." Kurt laughed as Blaine tickled his face with his unshaven cheek as Blaine's lips traveled up and down Kurt's face.

"Never!" Blaine giggled as Kurt finally used his strength to flip them over so now Kurt was the one who was straddling Blaine.

"Ha gotcha, victory is mine!" Kurt smiled before pressing his lips to Blaine's in a sweet but passionate kiss, causing Blaine to let out a low moan as Kurt's tongue ran across his bottom lip. But before Blaine could even think about deepening the kiss Kurt suddenly pulled away with a loud pop of his lips, giving Blaine a loving smile before snuggling on top of the shorter teen.

"Tease." Blaine hissed with a smile.

"Oh you'll get over it."

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't, you'll never know." Blaine smiled.

"Mmm I love you." Kurt whispered, Blaine could feel the smile tug on Kurt's lips against his neck. Bending his head to the side Blaine kissed Kurt on the top of the head as his arms came up to hold onto Kurt tightly like he never wanted to let go.

"I love you too, so very much."

After about another hour or so the boys laid in Kurt's bed until the sun started to make its way up causing the sky to look slightly more blue then black. Kurt not once made a move to get off Blaine's chest, he lulled himself into a sleepy state by the sound of Blaine's heart beat thumping in sync with his own. In a part of his mind Blaine was wishing he could stay in this moment for the rest of forever but he knew also that was never going to happen.

"Kurt?" Blaine spoke barley above a whisper into Kurt's ear, his hot breath tickling him out of his sleep.

"Hmm?" Kurt mumbled curling into Blaine more then he was before.

"Will you go to prom with me?" Blaine never even hesitated as he whispered out the words he had been repeating over and over for the past week. This was it the moment was different then he planed, thanks to the bed and his big toe. But he was sure this would be better then he planned.

Kurt's head sprang away from the crook of Blaine's neck to stare into the hazel eyes that bore with all the love in the world into Kurt's baby blues. Suddenly Kurt broke out into a fit of girlish giggles as his arms rapped around Blaine's neck tighter, Blaine not even caring that his boyfriend was cutting off his air supply.

"Yes, yes of course i'll go to prom with you Blaine Anderson!" Blaine started to laugh alongside his boyfriend before placing his lips to Kurt's in a feverish kiss. All the love that Blaine possessed went into that kiss, sliding his tongue across Kurt's swollen lips before dipping inside, Kurt's mouth was warm and sweet and for once Blaine didn't get rejected for fear of morning breath. But both teens had to come up for air eventually even if Blaine never wanted to stop he knew he had to at some point.

Both boys soon dozed off again. They didn't wake up until the sun was high in the sky and they were the only two left in the house to enjoy the alone time they were granted for the day. Even if Burt ,Carole and Finn were oblivious to the fact that Blaine had snuck into the house via the key under the door mat outside. They wouldn't have cared much that boy was over almost everyday anyway. No one would disturb them, all rapped up in the cocoon of Kurt's sheets, hiding away from the world. No one could touch them, or what they had. They were simply in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok this is going to be somewhat like the movie so I hope you enjoy this lol! Sorry this chapter is so short but they will get bigger as it goes :) I am almost done with chapter two so you'll see it up soon! Please R &amp; R! Reviews are like crack to me so please click the button its calling your name! Do it do it! lol Love, Hklover12 :)<strong>


	2. Do We Laugh or Cry

**P.S I Love You**

**Chapter Two: Do We Laugh or Cry**

A couple weeks later the school year had just flown by, with exam finals and lockers being cleaned out and many tears and hugs went around by the kids in glee club. They were all happy but sad to be leaving Mckinley High for good. Most of all they were proud of the fact that New Directions had won Nationals that year, with the help of Blaine and a couple new members they finally got that big trophy that Figgins and proudly displayed for the entire school to see all the hard work the glee club had finally paid off.

"You sad?" Blaine asked as he watched his boyfriend gingerly pull the picture of his sophomore self in a Dalton uniform down from its place in Kurt's locker before he placed it in a small box with the rest of his things. Kurt smiled. "A little."

"Just think a couple more weeks and you'll be in New York. They wont know what hit them when Kurt Hummel walks in. He for sure is going to be the best thing that ever happened to fashion!" Blaine said as he popped his hip and did a little jazz hands thing with his hand up. Kurt simply giggled and rolled his eyes at his crazy boyfriend.

"Oh yeah but what about you, Mr. Full ride scholarship to Tisch." Kurt was very much proud of Blaine for getting that very much difficult scholarship to NYU, he even beat out Rachel for the spot. Kurt slammed his locker shut for the last time, taking his boyfriends hand as they made their way to the last class of the day. Glee Club.

"Oh that." Blaine laughed weakly acting as if he forgot all about that. But in reality he never forgot, he had even bought the apartment that Kurt and himself were to live just a block away from campus. Everything was all planed and ready to go, even though Kurt had absolutely no clue about it all.

"Yeah that, Blaine." Kurt giggled as the couple entered the choir room with smiles on their faces for all the other kids had already been seated as they talked loudly awaiting . Kurt and Blaine took their seats next to each other, hands still clasped together not wanting to let go just yet. Blaine looked around the room at all of his friends he had made in the past year, he was going to miss them all when it was time to leave. Everyone in New Directions had made a huge impact on everyone in this room. Glee Club had made them a family, and a family they would stay forever.

"Hey Guys!" Mr. Shue walked through the door with Ms. Pillsbury hot on his heals as he made his way to the front of the class room by the piano. Brittany suddenly busted out crying as Santana tried to sooth her before she too started sniffling. Mr. Shue reassured them that this would not be the last time they would be together as a class. Everyone smiled at that fact, sure they were all leaving but they would never stop being friends.

"Ok guys we did it, we won Nationals and like last year I would like to give out a trophy for the M.V.P. But once I thought about it, I decided that you all are worthy of the M.V.P title. So everyone will receive a trophy as a token of my thanks for being the best Glee Club and the best students and also for being a family." Everyone cheered and clapped as Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury started handing out the little trophys to everyone. When Blaine received his he quickly glanced down to see the engraving on a gold plate on the bace of the trophy.

_Blaine E. Anderson_

_Member of the New Directions_

_William Mckinley High School Glee Club_

_2012 National Champion_

_"Glee, by its very definition, is about opening yourself up to joy."_

Soon everyone was up and giving a giant hug in appreciation, him himself deserved a trophy all his own for being the best he could be and staying with the bunch of misfits that the glee club was made of. The rest of the class hour flew by in a flash of goodbyes and many many tears as Brittany almost squeezed everyone to death with her hugs and kisses.

"I'll miss my dolphins the most." She said as she kissed Kurt on the lips one more time. Blaine laughed as his hand clasped hers.

"It will be ok boo."

"Yeah Britt Britt we still have prom and graduation so you better save me a dance." Blaine said kissing Brittany on the cheek. Brittany giggled and nodded in agreement before Santana came up to them and pulled her away from the couple. The bell rang shortly after, students started running out of the school as if it was on fire.

"You ready?" Blaine asked before picking up his bag and taking Kurt's hand in his own.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kurt smiled before the two started heading into the crowd of kids in the hall. This would be the last time they would ever be in those halls and the depression was starting to set in. But they were on to bigger and better things, they wouldn't have to worry about slushy facials or dumpster dives. They were free and ready to move on with their lives, they were ready to graduate and get the hell out of Lima, Ohio. But they were going to do it together and thats what mattered the most to Kurt.

"Yeah well, BreadstiX sounds good right now then we can head to the mall, I still need shoes for my tux." Blaine suggested as they walked to Kurt's Navigator. Turning to take one last look at the school before they hopped into the car to drive back to Kurt's house to change for dinner.

"I'm going to miss this place, oddly." Kurt said with a laugh as he pulled out of the parking lot. Blaine nodded in agreement. "Yeah me too even if its only been a year for me, but I actually think I'll miss it more then I miss Dalton."

"Well we will have to come back and visit when Im a big time fashion designer and your famous."

"Yeah...we will." Blaine said with a sad smile, turning to take one last look at the school before pulling Kurt's free hand to his lips.

* * *

><p>Later that night after having dinner at BreadstiX with the entire Hummel family found Kurt and Blaine trailing behind Carole, Burt and Finn with Blaine's hand rapped tightly around Kurt's waist as they walked silently through the mall.<p>

"So prom is Friday then graduation is Monday right?" Blaine was just making sure because getting out of school on a Wednesday was a little confusing but he just needed to make sure he had everything planned and ready to go.

"Yes, you have you tux ready right?"

"Yup everything is dry cleaned and ready to go I just needed my shoes." Blaine said with a laugh as he held up the shopping bag in his hands.

"Alright just checking." Kurt smiled as he leaned into Blaine a little more finally able to relax a little after the last few weeks.

"Don't worry Kurt everything is going to be perfect."

"Yeah your right."

As of tonight Blaine's parents were out of town and would miss the boy's prom but had promised to be back by graduation. So Blaine was now staying with Kurt for the rest of the week up until they leave for New York. The boys had most of their things packed and ready to go, and would use this time to spend with family and friends before they left Ohio for the next four years. Blaine's tux, cap and gown were neatly placed in Kurt's huge closet along with the clothes he would need for the week. Saturday morning Blaine would go with Finn to pick up the flowers they had ordered a week ago, the hotel rooms were booked, reservations at BreadstiX were made, and the parents of the glee club members had chipped in to get the kids a limo for the fact that Figgins had stopped being cheap and got the Senior prom booked at a fancy hotel outside of Lima. Everything was going to be perfect.

Upon returning back to the Hummel-Hudson home Kurt and Blaine had made their way up to Kurt's room, tossing shopping bags into the closet and locking the door before getting ready for bed. Both boys stole glances at each other as they undressed and re-dressed into pj's for the night.

"Like what you see?" Blaine laughed as he pressed little kisses to the top of the tall teens head, going up on his tip toes as he did so.

"Mmm I love what I see." Kurt hummed as he rapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend before placing his lips on Blaine's in a soft but loving the kiss turned heated and Kurt made a quick fix of their position and gently pulled Blaine down on top of him on the bed sideways. Blaine smiled as he placed hot kisses down and across Kurt's face and neck before making his way back to his. Clothes disappeared to the floor and hands were soon exploring much as their lips were. They were in their own little world and Kurt never thanked whoever was out there more then that his room had been sound proofed when they moved in.

"I love you." Blaine panted as a bead of sweat dripped down his forehead. Kurt quickly wiped it away before kissing his cheek. Kurt glanced up at Blaine with a tired smile as Blaine combed his hands through Kurt's now wet hair causing a shiver to run up and down Kurt's spine.

"I love you, too." Kurt whispered as Blaine pulled the sheets over them both as they rapped themselves in a makeshift nest of sheets and pillows of darkness and love. They fell asleep in a matter of seconds, intertwined limbs with Blaine spooning Kurt, holding on tightly and never wanting to let his love go.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok here it is the next chapter! Hope you all liked it. Please R&amp;R! The next chapter should be out soon so please tell me what you think and If you have seen the movie please tell me what you think I should keep the same or not whatever! Love, Hklover12 <strong>


	3. We Can Dance Until We Die

**P.S I Love You**

**Chapter Three: We Can Dance Until We Die**

After three days worth of boredom and being lazy in bed all day, Saturday was finally here and all three boys in the Hummel house were running around crazily, putting together their final touches before tonight. Kurt was off with the girls for the afternoon, helping them with hair and make-up and Blaine and Finn were now on their way to the flower shop to pick up their orders.

"Your not going to get kicked out this time right?" Blaine asked with a laugh as he and Finn got out of Finn's truck. Finn rolled his eyes and gave Blaine a look.

"No, please don't bring that up again."

Entering the small flower shop the boys were greeted by Petunia, a petite teen with her hair up in a ponytail and a bright smile on her face when she looked up to see the boys come in. Petunia went to Mckinley, she was a sophomore and her grandmother was the one who owned the shop.

"Hey guys!" Petunia said cheerfully as she finished a arrangement she had been working on.

"Hey Petunia." The boys said their greetings to the girl before asking if their orders were ready to go. Petunia nodded and promised they would love them before she hurried to the back of the shop to retrieve them.

"Here you guys go, I hope you like them." Petunia handed both Finn and Blaine clear plastic containers that held the flowers safely inside. Both boys faces lit up as they saw just how beautiful they were. Finn had ordered a white orchid with tiny pink rose buds on hot pink ribbon for Rachel's corsage. Finn had thank Petunia for helping him pick what Rachel would like and he was happy with what they had decided on. Blaine however knew exactly what he wanted for Kurt's boutonniere. Blaine had went all out unlike last year instead of a simple pink carnation Blaine had got Kurt a beautiful white and pink striped, spotted Tiger Lily. He could tell that Kurt would just die when he saw it later tonight. Both boys thanked Petunia with a hug, paid and then were on their way back home to start getting ready it was already three o'clock and the limo would be at the house by five to pick them up.

* * *

><p>After Kurt got back shortly after the boys did, Blaine and Kurt quickly took a shower then started to get ready for tonight. Kurt was already freaking out and Blaine staring at him with a love sick smile was flustering him even more.<p>

"Blaine stop that and fix your hair." Kurt lightly smacked Blaine's arm to get him to stop before handing him his bottle of hair gel and a comb. Blaine pulled his dress pants up and tucked in his shirt before taking the gel from Kurt. Kurt was almost finished dressing, he decided to forgo the kilt this year instead he pretty much matched Blaine but his tie and a stripe down the side of his pants were black sequence. In Blaine's opinion he looked pretty hot. Which is why he couldn't keep his eye or hands for that matter off him. Blaine chuckled before looking in the shared mirror to start putting his usual ten pounds of gel in his curly black hair. As the two teens got ready Blaine had gone into coughing fits several times much like he had been doing for the past month or so and it was starting to worry Kurt a bit.

"Baby? Are you okay?" Kurt asked as he rubbed Blaine's back over his suit jacket. Blaine was bent over as he held onto the counter of Kurt's desk.

"Yeah...Im fine don't worry about me...Im fine." Blaine said reassuringly as he straightened back up to smile up at a worried Kurt.

"Okay...If you say so." Blaine could tell that Kurt didn't believe anything he was saying. Blaine's completion had gone down to a eerie pasty pale and a purplish color had started to form under his eyes in the last few hours as if he hadn't slept right in days. He was fine yesterday, Kurt thought . He was fine whats different about today. Blaine straitened his tie and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek before both boys made their way down stairs were everyone in glee club was waiting for them. Holding hands all the way down until Carole stopped them to take what felt like hundreds of pictures, Blaine smiled brightly for each one making sure to look the complete opposite of how he felt. He wanted everything to be perfect this was Kurt's night...everything had to be perfect. Nothing was going to stop him from giving his boyfriend perfection, and for now everything was.

* * *

><p>The limo showed up just in time, pictures were taken and hugs from the parents and promises to behave were exchanged as the teens piled into the sleek black limo. Around six thirty they were done with dinner and on their way to the hotel. The boys were dressed to the nines in tuxedos and the girls never looked more beautiful with the help form Kurt of course. Never once did Blaine let go of Kurt's hand as they arrived at the hotel with big smiles on everyones faces and cameras in the girls hands as they awed at the fancy hotel lobby before entering the ballroom. Blaine and Kurt lagged behind the group of kids so Blaine could pick up the key card for the room later. But soon they were inside standing in the group of glee members as they took in everything.<p>

The ballroom was decorated beautifully, much better then they all expected it to be.

"Wow. This is amazing." Kurt smiled giving Blaine's hand a squeeze.

"Yeah, Figgins went all out." Blaine smiled back as everyone nodded in agreement.

The girls and Kurt decided they all wanted to dance, leading the boys to the dance floor before dancing to the beat of a up beat pop song. Figgins had even got a DJ this time but Mr. Shue had offered some of the glee members to sing like last year, the kids had no problem with that at all they actually wanted to do it. Mercedes and Rachel snapped many pictures as they danced, Kurt and Blaine would make funny faces as the flashes would go off and laugh at the rest of the crazy teens.

"You two are way too cute." Santana laughed as she twirled Brittany around winking at Blaine as he pulled Kurt closer, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. The night flew by in a flash, the girls had snag a couple of songs, along with the boys who did a spectacular cover of Last Friday Night by Katy Perry (keeping up the prom streak of singing about Fridays). Soon when it was about ten thirty Figgins came up to the stage to announce Prom King and Queen. Everyone in glee silently praying that the kids did not pull that stunt on Kurt like last year. Prom King went to Finn this time, and prom queen was Quinn. They had their dance with Rachel, Mercedes and Tina singing a cute little love song as Rachel watched her boyfriend dance with the cheerleader but before the song ended Finn pulled Rachel off the stage and back into his arms.

"Well that was sweet." Kurt stated as he swayed to the music with Blaine. Blaine smiled as he spotted Brittany waving for him to come up to the stage as the song ended.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked as Blaine pulled away form him.

"You'll see."

Kurt stood frozen as he watched Blaine walk up to the stage, before Rachel and Mercedes came out of nowhere and dragged him to the middle of the dance floor. All the boys were up with Blaine and the rest of the band arranging the stage and the mics.

"What is he up to?" Kurt whispered to Mercedes but was only hushed to be quiet.

"Alright this is the last song of the night, so I promise to make it a good one. But this is also dedicated to my amazing boyfriend. Kurt this is for you." The music started as Kurt watched Blaine tap his foot to a very slow beat. Even if it was slower then normal Kurt knew exactly what song Blaine was about to sing.

**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on**

**You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong**

**I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down**

Blaine gave Kurt a wink as he walked around the boys on stage as they sang back up and played guitar and piano for him. Kurt's face felt like it was about to crack with all the smiling he was doing as the girls danced around him.

**Before you met me, I was a wreck**

**But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life**

**Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine**

**Let's go all the way tonight**

**No regrets, just love**

**We can dance until we die**

**You and I, we'll be young forever**

Before the chorus Kurt watched, sawing on his feet as Blaine descended from the stage. People parted out of the way so Blaine could make his way to were Kurt was standing in a daze.

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**

**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**

**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back**

Rapping his arms around Kurt so they could dance to the song, never once did Blaine stop singing. He sang directly to Kurt this time, staring at him with all the love he could muster before Kurt would blush and tuck his head into the crook of his neck.

**My heart stops when you look at me**

**Just one touch, now baby I believe**

**This is real, so take a chance**

**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

**We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach**

**Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets**

**I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece**

**I'm complete**

**Let's go all the way tonight**

**No regrets, just love**

**We can dance until we die**

**You and I, we'll be young forever**

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**

**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**

**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops when you look at me**

**Just one touch, now baby I believe**

**This is real, so take a chance**

**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

**Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

Kurt decided that right here, right now in his boyfriend arms he wanted to stay forever and never let go. People were dancing and smiling at them, the glee kids cheering for them as the song was coming to its end. Blaine wanted to give this moment to Kurt, he wanted to show him all of his love with one song.

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**

**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**

**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops when you look at me**

**Just one touch, now baby I believe**

**This is real, so take a chance**

**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

But that moment of happiness didn't last long, because before Blaine could bring to song to a close. He stated to feel dizzy and his coughing from earlier came back full force.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelped as he watched his boyfriend cough and hack into his hand, the mic hit the ground with a crack as the rest of the teens around them watched in horror as blood poured out of Blaine's mouth and nose. Blaine's vision clouded over as his head pounded in agony.

"BLAINE!" Kurt was outright screaming at this point, holding onto Blaine in attempt to keep the smaller boy upright. Blood covered Blaine's tux in a sicking dark crimson color, the girls turned away not wanting to watch anymore.

"Blaine, baby please." Kurt pleaded as he finally let Blaine's give out and tumble gently to the floor of the ballroom. Tears were starting to flow as Kurt clutched onto Blaine, people rushed around them calling 911 and trying to calm others down.

"Blaine." Kurt pushed his hands in Blaine's curly hair in a soothing motion as he set his head in his lap. Blaine's eyes rolled back and forth as if he was trying to keep his eyes on Kurt. But it was no use fighting it, Blaine finally let himself go limp as his eyes rolled back once more as he mouthed I love you to Kurt one last time.

"BLAINE!"

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

* * *

><p><strong>Im a bad person, Im sooooo sorry this made me cry too. But it had to happen so the story would continue. Again soooo very sorry. Anyway please tell me what you think by clicking that little button right there thats right :) Love, Hklover12 <strong>


	4. Itsy Bitsy Spider

**P.S I Love You**

**Chapter Four: Itsy Bitsy Spider**

It was raining. Go figure. People were dressed head to toe in black, many held tissues or their loved ones hands as they talked barely over a whisper as more people flooded into the small funeral home outside of Westerville. Many came in drenched from the rain, shaking off umbrellas and taking off coats giving their condolences as they stopped to shake Harold Anderson's hand or give a ginger hug to Cassandra, Blaine's mother who stood with her arm tightly around her husbands. The entire group of New Directions kids stood off to the side with the Warblers, Wes and David got the first flight out when they got the news. Rachel was crying into Finn's only black suit jacket, Mr. Shue was making small talk with Sue and Coach Beiste, and Mercedes was with Burt and Carole handing the crying woman tissues as her make-up began to run.

Kurt however had yet to speak much after he had left the hospital. He stood in the corner of the room, staring off at the large window as the rain beat against it in a steady rhythm. He just wasn't himself, dressed in all black suit and tie, more Blaine's style then his own. A handkerchief in his hand and a piece of paper in the other. He had done a wonderful job helping Mrs. Anderson put all this together. Pictures of Blaine hand been set up, many of them were funny baby pictures Kurt had sadly giggled at when Cassandra had showed them off. Others were of himself and Blaine, then some of Blaine in Dalton uniform and the prom pictures from this year and last. Carole had insisted that they use them. Artie had even made a special video scrapbook for Kurt and the Andersons.

Blaine had also had a hand in this as well. He had know his time was up soon, but what made Kurt almost angry was the fact that his own boyfriend, the love of his life would hide such a huge secret from him. But after days of crying he had finally understood why. He wanted Kurt to be happy, Blaine wanted to be happy even if it was only for a short while. Cassandra Anderson asked Kurt to help pick out Blaine's clothes that he would wear, before to Blaine's instructions had him cremated and put into a beautiful black marble vase to which now sits by the window surrounded with many flowers in pictures of a smiling teenager that was once so full of life.

"Dolphin!" Kurt turned around just in time to catch a teary-eyed Brittany. Kurt let out a choking sob as he clung to the blonde for comfort as she cried into the crook of his neck. Santana wasn't far behind her, she was to late to stop her from invading Kurt's bubble.

"Hey Boo." Kurt's voice was just a whisper as he spoke into her ear. She clung to him like he was going to disappear just like her best friend. It was true that Blaine and Brittany had gotten very close over the past year, he was the only one Kurt actually thought could understand her. He was her Blainey-bear and Kurt felt so bad for the young blonde for not really being able to comprehend what was going on. Thats why her next comment didn't shock him as it would someone who didn't know.

"Kurtsy are you a spider now." Brittany asked as she pulled away from him with wide eyes still teary. Santana gasped before taking the girls hand pulling her back. They both understood what she meant by that.

"Britt, honey thats only if they were married, Kurt and Blaine were boyfriends sweetie." Santana tried to explain as more tears fell from all three teens eyes.

"Its alright San, Boo why don't you go find 'Cedes your make-up is starting to run babe." Kurt said as he forced a weak smile to reassure her that it was okay. Santana mumbled her apologies one last time before running off after Brittany again.

A little while it was almost time to start when Kurt felt someone link arms with his.

"You did a wonderful job, honey." sniffled as both of them took in the room.

"Your welcome Mrs.A." Kurt smiled again through his tears, Cassandra leaned her head on his shoulder as people started taking their seats. Mr. Anderson stood in the hall outside the room, talking with Burt in hushed tones, both stealing glances at him and Cassandra.

"I'm so sorry about this Kurt, dear." Cassandra was actually sworn to secrecy about her sons illness, but she too herself barley had even a clue. Blaine had been sick for a long time, he was always to pron to illness as a child and to this day the doctors that worked with Blaine had the slightest clue as to what exactly Blaine Anderson had died from. He barley showed any symptoms and was to live life to the fullest because at some point the doctors had told him he either would live or die. Guess Blaine went with the later.

* * *

><p>Everyone was seated when the rain had calmed some and everyone was now present. Kurt was seated with Mr. and Mrs. Anderson up front, the sickly smell of flowers more prominent from their seats in front of Blaine.<p>

_"Blaine Everett Anderson was a very special person, the second you met him you would have to smile because the boy was just that polite and dapper, unlike most boys his age."_

_"Blaine, was the best lead singer the Warblers ever had."_

_"-He always had a way of lighting up a room."_

_"-He was amazing, loving, and the best edition to New Directions the Mckinley glee club ever had."_

_"-Best damn cheerio on the squad, well beside Porcelain."_

_"-Blaine was my baby boy, and he will be missed."_ After Cassandra was led back to her seat by her husband she gave a quick squeeze to Kurt's hand urging him to go up to the podium. Kurt nodded before standing up to take his place at the front of the room. People wiped their eyes and smiled up at Kurt as he cleared his throat to stop his voice from shaking.

"Hi everyone, as most of you know I'm Kurt Hummel..."Kurt began. Clearing his throat again he continued. "Blaine, he was my best friend, I pretty much owe my friend Noah for this but...I met Blaine in November of 2011. I was sent as a spy to Dalton Academy, but really I just went to get away from the hell that was my life at the time. He caught me though, never for a second did he believe my 'new kid' facade. I was being bullied at school and to this day I hold Blaine responsible as the boy who saved my life. He helped me get through many things and along the way I like to help that I helped him too. Blaine was my best friend...but he was also the love of my life, I will miss him for the rest of my life and right now it feels like my heart has been torn out because I know I will never love someone as much as I loved Blaine Anderson. Everyday now Im going to reach out wishing I could just hold him one more time, or kiss him but he's not going to be there. He's gone now but I still feel like he's right here telling me not to worry to much about how my hair looks or that Im going to ruin my new shirt if I keep crying like this.-" People chuckled at that as Kurt let a small smile appear on his face. Glancing over at Blaine's smiling face in a prom picture of the two of them he let more tears flow.

"I...I don't believe in god, but I like to think Blaine is somewhere nice and maybe he is talking to my mom, telling her a bunch of embarrassing stories about what her son has been up to. Blaine is always going to be missed, and I hope he knows that I will never stop loving him. I love you Blainey. Rest in peace baby." Everyone started clapping and sobbing as Kurt bent over to give Blaine one last kiss on the engraved top of the vase before being enveloped into a few peoples embrace.

* * *

><p>"That was beautiful Kurt, thank you." Cassandra sobbed as her and Harold rapped Kurt up in their arms. Kurt cried into her shoulder as Mr. Anderson rubbed soothing circles into his back.<p>

"Your welcome." Kurt whispered handing more tissues.

"Um Kurt dear, Blaine really loved you, so very much, so we – Harold and I decided that Blaine would be best looked after by you, honey." Kurt pulled away from the two adults to stair at them with wide eyes. They were actually giving their only son to him.

"But Mrs. Anderson hes your son I could never-"

"No Kurt, this is what Blaine wanted." Harold Anderson's gruff voice cut him off . pulled away and silently made his way through the crowd of people and with a gentle grasp he plucked Blaine off the table and gingerly placed the vase into Kurt's awaiting hands. A entire new set of tears flowed down all three of their faces.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked in a small shaky voice. He couldn't handle this. Could he? It made everything so real now. All Kurt wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry.

"Yes dear, we want you to look after him. Please...its what my baby wanted." Cassandra's eyes were practically begging at this point. She would be letting her baby go, but she knew deep down it was the right choice. Her son had made a perfect choice, even Mr. Anderson could see that. Rapping his hands around the vase more protectively Kurt simply nodded, making the Anderson's finally smile.

* * *

><p>Later after rain had finally stopped everyone was gathered in the Hummel house for drinks and a snack. People were everywhere all chatting quietly and making small talk with the Anderson's. Kurt hid himself in the kitchen away from everyones stairs as he carried Blaine around, clutched tightly to his chest as if someone was going to take him away. So there he sat alone at the small breakfast table, that is until Dave Karofsky stepped into the room and sat down across from Kurt. Dave had come out just after their senior year started, joined glee club and left the old Karofsky behind gaining trust in Kurt and Blaine as friends.<p>

"Hey." Dave said softly getting a good look at the vase that was nestled in Kurt's lap. Kurt looked up with sad eyes but said nothing.

"I'm sorry about your loss." Dave said rubbing the back of his neck, not really knowing what to say in this situation.

"Thanks."

"How did he you know...die?"

"They don't know, he's been sick."

"Oh." The tension in the room was stifling. Dave was sad, Blaine had helped him too. He owed Kurt and Blaine for many things he didn't know where to start.

"Its okay...I'm going to go to my room. It was nice to see you Dave." Dave gave a small smile as he watched Kurt get up, taking Blaine with him as he silently made his way up the stairs to his room.

Kurt's room wasn't much different then the last time he was there. The bed was messed up, clothes were thrown around and Blaine's things were still there too. He cap and gown left untouched in Kurt's closet and Kurt's bloody tux was in the trash by the door. It was dark but the light from the hall aided his sight as he padded across the room so he could just curl up in his messy bed, Blaine still in his arms.

_"Hi, This is Blaine Anderson, Im either on a date with my wonderful boyfriend or at glee practice so please leave a message." _Kurt sobbed with his phone pressed tightly to his ear as he diled and re-dialed Blaine's number at least a dozen times.

_"Hi, This is Blaine Anderson, Im either on a date with my wonderful boyfriend or at glee practice so please leave a message."_

_"Hi, This is Blaine Anderson, Im either on a date with my wonderful boyfriend or at glee practice so please leave a message."_

_"Hi, This is Blaine Anderson, Im either on a date with my wonderful boyfriend or at glee practice so please leave a message."_

"Kurt?" Mercedes peeked her head in to check on him after Dave had told her where he had gone. Kurt looked up with puffy red eyes as more tears traveled down his face.

"Oh boo." She cooed before taking quick strides over to her best friend, rapping him up in her arms as he sobbed into her new dress. But she didn't mind, not one bit.

"I don't know what I'm going to do 'Cedes."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok OMG my eyes! god *sob* Hope you liked this chapter there is much more on the way so please R&amp;R tell me what you think! Love, Hklover12 (Lol we all know no one ships Klaine harder then Puck so Kurt had to thank him! Lol) Hope everyone understood what Britt was talking about :)<strong>


	5. Key to My Heart

**P.S I Love You**

**Chapter Five: Key to My Heart**

It had been about three weeks, the funeral itching at the back of Kurt's mind still as he sat alone in his room for days at a time. Never once did he come out for dinner or when his friends would stop by to see how he was. Carole would send Finn up with his lunch everyday before her son and husband would leave for work, then she would check in on him with dinner after the boys returned home. Not wanting to damage the vase, Kurt had set aside a spot for Blaine on the nightstand next to a picture of Blaine and a old photo of his mother and his six year old face. He felt as if their smiles were mocking him in some way. He felt weak, like all the light from his life was suddenly sucked away leaving darkness behind. He never wanted to leave his room ever again.

"Kurt, honey?" Their was a light knocking on his door before a smiling Carole Hummel-Hudson peeked her head into the dark room. Kurt brushed the tears away from his tired eyes before sitting up on his freshly made bed.

"Um... is downstairs, she wanted to know if she could talk to you for a second." Carole gave a week smile as the frail child in front of her reluctantly got himself out of bed, fixing his hair before following her down the stairs to the living room. stood in the middle of his living room with a light smile tugging at her ruby red lips as she looked over the pictures on the mantel.

"Mrs. Anderson?" Kurt said in a tiny gruff voice grabbing the attention of the woman in front of him as Carole returned to the laundry room. Cassandra quickly turned around to engulf Kurt in a tight hug.

"Kurt dear, how are you?" Cassandra didn't look the same, she had dark bags under her eyes much like Kurt's and her shoulders were more slumped then normal. She probably looked worse if she had not caked on the make up. But Kurt would never say anything, he actually looked a lot worse.

"Fine." That was all he said as he let go of the short woman and took a seat on the couch next to her.

"I guess your wondering why I came?" Cassandra smiled as Kurt nodded in question.

"I've came to give you this." Cassandra quickly pulled a small white envelope from her purse and handed it to a confused Kurt. The envelope was heavy in his hands as something moved back and forth inside of it.

"What is it?"

"It's the key to your apartment in New York, and the plane ticket."

"Wha-" Kurt was in shock. When had he suddenly have an apartment? In New York for that matter.

"But...I don't understand." Kurt stared wide eyed at Cassandra as if she had grown a second head.

"Kurt...honey, Blaine bought the apartment months ago. It was just after the both of you received your college acceptances. He had everything planed out for your first months of college, the apartment is paid for up until December of next year. Even most of Blaine's things are there. I was hoping that you were still wishing to attend NYU. Blaine wanted you to go, thats why he asked me to give you this." Kurt was still, tears sprang up in his eyes as he opened the envelope and let the key and ticket fall into his lap.

"Do...Do I have to decide right now?" Kurt asked as tears started to fall no matter how much he wished they wouldn't.

"Of course not dear, but Blaine would have wanted you to go. He would talk about how much he wanted you to become a fashion designer like you wanted. That boy was borderline obsessed with the idea of going to New York with you." Mrs. Anderson let out a light laugh as she handed Kurt a tissue. Kurt sniffled and wiped his eyes before giving Cassandra a big hug.

"Im so sorry." Cassandra squeezed him tightly before making sure he understood that none of this was his fault.

"Alright dear, give me a call when you've made up you mind. But no rush okay." Cassandra gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek, then she was on her way out the door. When the door finally shut Kurt silently slumped in his seat on the couch, key and ticket still in his hands. What do I do now? Kurt thought as his tears finally stopped for a moment so he could take a deep breath. It was true what Cassandra had said. Blaine did want him to go, but that was when they were going together, they were going to live together. But now what was Kurt to do? Got to New York by himself? Just as that thought came to mind his phone started blaring 'Barbra Streisand' by Duck Sauce.

"Yeah, Rach?"

"Hi Kurt, how are you?"

"Good, you?" Kurt asked flatly.

"Um...fine I just called because first I wanted to see how you were and If you knew where Finn was at the moment? His cellphone is off." Kurt let the usually hyper girl finnish before responding.

"Well, Im good like I said...and Finn is at the shop with my dad." Kurt said with a small chuckle to humor the small girl.

"Oh yes thank you Kurt, I need him to load some boxes into the van for me before I leave for New York." Kurt stayed silent, of corse she would still be going. Rachel had gotten into Julliard on partial scholarship, she had wanted to go to Tisch like Blaine but he had beat her out for the last spot.

"You sill going to Julliard?" Kurt asked in a small voice as he heard her squeal on the other line.

"No...Kurt didn't Finn tell you I was going to Tisch?"

"Wha...what but...?"

"Well because of well Blaine passing away and all, I was the runner up for the scholarship, so when they got the news of his passing they gave it to me! Isn't that wonderful?" To say the least Kurt was in a shock. They do that?

"Im happy for you Rachel." Kurt sounded sad but he tried his best at hiding it, but nothing gets past Rachel Berry.

"Oh...Kurt I'm sorry...I dint mean-"

Kurt cut her off. "Its okay Rach...have fun in New York."

"Your not going?" Rachel asked quietly as if someone had killed her puppy or something.

"Um...wait." Kurt had to pause for a moment, Blaine had to have had a plan, he knew he didn't have much time. So why would he pay for the apartment until December? Why would he instruct his mother to give Kurt and key and a single air line ticket? Something was going on and Kurt knew in that moment what he had to do, no more staying in bed for days and wallowing to himself covered in tears. Blaine would have yelled at him for that and he knew why Blaine was doing this to him. Blaine wanted him to pursue his dreams, Blaine wanted him to go so what was stopping him, Blaine would just have to go with him just like the plan in the first place.

"Rachel do you have an apartment yet in New York?"

"No I was just going to dorm like the norma-"

"Well forget that your gonna room with me in my new apartment." Kurt said letting a smile spread across his face instead of tear filled eyes.

"But Kurt-"

"Rachel don't ask anymore questions okay, just say yes."

"Alright, but I think you have gone crazy." Kurt could practically hear her rolling her eyes on the other end of the line.

"Just pray that New York City is ready for Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry and you wont have to worry about a thing." Blaine Anderson too Kurt wanted to add, because he was never going to leave without him. They said their goodbyes and Kurt hung up the phone before looking out the window at the sunny summer day in Lima, Ohio.

"I hope your happy now, Blaine." Kurt said with a light sniffle and a weak smile before getting up to find Carole.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok a little short but I promise the next chapter is them moving to New York so thats when the story will start to pick up in a major way! I just started school again SENIOR YEAR BABY WOOO! lol anyway the updates may be a little slow so bare with me :) Ok so please R&amp;R and tell me what you think or what you would like me to keep from the movie or take out I need some ideas please! :) Love, Hklover12<strong>


	6. Once Upon a Time in New York City

**P.S I Love You**

**Chapter Six: Once Upon a Time in NYC**

Making the decision to move to New York with Rachel, and start school full time was a difficult decision for Kurt. Burt and Carole were one hundred precent behind him on everything. They had helped him move and pack up his things when the time came, Rachel's dads even came to help after they were done with her things. Mr. And Mrs. Anderson also came by after Kurt had called Blaine's mother and given him (with much protest) the money that Blaine had saved up for the two of them for apartment expenses and things. The entire Hummel family made the long drive to New York followed by Rachel and her dads in the huge moving van. Kurt had a death grip on Blaine the entire car ride, talking to himself (Blaine) in a tiny whisper as Burt and Carole sat up front of Kurt's Navigator. They had decided to forgo the plane ride because Kurt didn't want anything to happen to the precious vase.

The apartment was beautiful, and for it being only about five minuets away from campus was a huge bonus. It was a two bedroom, two full bath apartment. The living room and master bedroom were huge and the kitchen was amazing, Blaine had already had everything decorated with Kurt defiantly in mind. Everything Kurt had dreamed of about a apartment with Blaine was done and like something straight out of a fantasy. Rachel and Kurt about died when they saw it for the first time. Kurt with Blaine close to his chest quickly shuffled his way strait to the master bedroom to find the perfect spot for his boyfriend. But when he opened the door he froze to his spot in the door way. Blaine's things true to Mrs. Anderson's word were here.

His guitar was in the corner, pictures of him and Kurt from his house in Westerville littered the room along with his clothes that he had when he wasn't stealing Kurt's. Kurt didn't want to cry as he heard the sounds of Rachel and the adults come in to check out the rooms, but that was a fail on his part. Tears fell silently as he took everything in. Blaine wasn't going to be there in the morning to wake Kurt up with fresh coffee and kisses, he wasn't going to be there the play his guitar softly when Kurt would be sitting on the couch in the living room doing sketches. Kurt wouldn't have the walk to campus, the going to Broadway shows when they had time, no more "we're gonna tell our kids about this", and Kurt wouldn't have this moment with Blaine. Knowing him, Blaine would have scooped Kurt up the second they got in the door and carry him to the spot Kurt still stood frozen in.

"Hey Kurt, isn't this place just fabul-" Rachel stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Kurt in the hallway. His arms rapped tightly around the vase with hunched shoulders and tears pooling in his eyes. Being as quiet as she could, Rachel approached the broken boy with caution before rapping an arm around his back with comfort.

"I think that spot by the window next to the pictures of you guys would be a perfect spot for him." Rachel whispered softly over the sounds of their parents entering the apartment behind them. It was true the spot she was pointing at was perfect it was on the nightstand on Blaine's side of the bed, his guitar was sitting by it and three frames of their smiling faces would surround the vase once it was placed there. A slight smile made its way across Kurt's face, only it did not reach his eyes the way Rachel wished it would. Taking his first steps into the room Kurt made his way over to the nightstand, arranging the frames the way he wanted them before finally setting Blaine down gently to his final resting place in their bedroom. Rachel watched her friend place the vase down before she watched him break down suddenly before her eyes.

Sitting down as sobs reeked havoc on Kurt's small frame, his hands covering up his now flushed face. Curling himself into a ball on what would have been Blaine's side of the bed, Kurt cried softly into the pillow below his head ignoring the fact that Rachel and their parents were just outside the room. Rachel's heart broke at the sight of Kurt, he looked so different to what she was used to. He was broken and so very fragile she had no clue as to how to make this better, there was probably nothing she could do at this point. So she decided to let him be, and thats exactly how he stayed until it was time to start classes in a couple months time.

The month of July rushed by quickly, Kurt barley ever getting out of bed and Rachel going on by herself to explore the city and her new home for the years to come. Rachel kept to herself most of the time, putting her bedroom together and the living and kitchen areas to great use. Kurt would nod when she would flutter in and out with goodbyes and hellos, bringing him the occasional gift or story of her day to try to coax him out of bed. But to her defeat she couldn't make the poor boy budge. She understood that this was supposed to be their home, their new adventure, but sometimes it was hard watching your friend suffer like he was. Kurt promised her he would be fine when school stared in September, so for now it was a waiting game for Kurt Hummel to magically appear. From the way things were going friends and family started to question if they were ever going to see Kurt smile again let alone get past a month in New York without Blaine.

"Kurt? It's dad. Are you okay Kiddo?" Kurt's phone was pretty much ringing off the hook at this point, Rachel had to give everyone updates just to say that in-fact yes their son and best friend was still alive.

"Are you even showering? Don't make me worry like this, Its not good for me you know Kiddo."

"Im worried your not calling me back."

"Honey, Its Carole. I know its hard, hon. But don't lock yourself in, Its been three months."

"I'm here okay!" Kurt shouted into an empty apartment as the answering machine beeped for the fiftieth time today.

"Hey Boo, It's Mercedes. Hey listen, I buzzed your apartment I wanted to say bye before I leave for UCLA in a month I'm staying with Santana and Britt. Nobody's heard from you. Are you okay, call somebody. I love you."

* * *

><p>Days went by, Rachel had tried her best to get him out of bed. It started as a weird routine after she got him up suddenly one day. Kurt would get up out of bed, get dressed then even after Rachel had made coffee Kurt would silently walk across the street every morning to Starbucks and get a Non fat mocha and one medium drip to go. Kurt would make the short walk back to the apartment, disregard Rachel sitting at the kitchen table and silently make his way back to his room. Everyday now it was the same thing. He would drink his coffee, set Blaine's down beside the vase then dig inside their closet on Blaine's side for a jacket or shirt to put on so he could have Blaine's sent rap around him once more.<p>

* * *

><p>Shutting off the movie he was currently paying attention to, Kurt rolled over onto Blaine's side of the bed, his tired eyes drooping sadly as he curled himself around Blaine's pillow.<p>

"Blaine turn off the light." Kurt mumbled, closing his eyes out of pure exhaustion. Someone was strumming a guitar over by the window bench and when the light didn't turn off above Kurt's head his eyes sprang open to see Blaine sitting up against the window cute as ever with a guitar in hand.

**I'm get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

**Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

Kurt slowly made his way out of bed and around Blaine so he could sit down behind him to not disturb his beautiful music when Kurt rapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"Mmm I love your voice." Kurt breathed as he pressed soft kisses to Blaine's curls. Blaine smiled never taking his hands away from the strings on the guitar that was once in the corner of their bedroom. Kurt pulled Blaine closer pressing more kisses and love bites to the shorter boys face and neck.

"I can't fall asleep alone." Kurt sighed as Blaine curled his head closer to Kurt's.

"Im right here, babe." Blaine smiled as he went back to humming Teenage Dream.

"I had the most horrible dream Blaine."

"Please don't tell me, I don't want to know." Blaine smirked as Kurt dug his face into the crook of his neck.

"Blaine, I don't want to leave this apartment. I don't want to go to school. Please don't make me." Kurt pouted as Blaine let out a low chuckle.

"What should I do?" Blaine frowned, Kurt went back to kissing and hugging him tighter.

"Don't go, stay here with me."

"I don't have a plan anymore Blaine."

Kurt suddenly got up before making his way around to sit in front of Blaine this time so that they were face to face. Kurt weakly smiled up at his boyfriend as the chords to Teenage Dream turned more softly as Blaine's fingers danced across the strings.

"Thats okay Kurt you always come up with something, even if its outrageously crazy."

"That's true." Kurt sighed as he let his body lay where Blaine once sat before closing his eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep with a smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>Rachel was gone more and more each day, she had made new friends along with Finn, and Mercedes who were still in town before school stated up soon. As for Kurt depressing movies and musicals now played non-stop on his laptop as he now marched around the bedroom in a pair of Blaine's boxers, a white dress shirt and a pair of hot pink suspenders that Blaine had to match his pink sunglasses. A remote to the stereo in his had as a mic, belting out at the top of his lungs along to Glinda and Elphaba on the tiny screen of the computer. The room was a mess, it smelled as if something died and the fact that Kurt's hair was so out of place and greasy shocked Rachel the other day so bad she wanted to run out of the apartment screaming. This was not the Kurt Hummel everyone knew and loved, this person was a mess. At this point everyone was a little fed up with him wallowing around. What broke Rachel's heart the most is that Kurt would cry himself to sleep as he talked to the vase on the end table like Blaine was actually standing right next to him. She was going to get him out of the house if it was the last thing she was going to do.<p>

"No wizard that there is, or was is ever gonna bring meeeeee-"

BANG!

Suddenly Kurt whipped around in his socks, slamming the laptop shut as he found Rachel, Carole, his father, Brittany, Santana and Mercedes standing in the doorway with brightly colored balloons, and signs that read 'Happy Birthday' and 'Happy 19th Kurt.' Kurt turned bright red from head to toe as he stood, staring awkwardly at the people in his apartment.

Brittany started clapping and jumping up for a very embarrassed Kurt Hummel as everyone else stared at him with an open mouth.

"WOOOOOOO!"

"Happy Birthday!" They all shouted as Kurt pulled at the shirt he was wearing and attempted to fix his messy hair. Santana and Mercedes blew on noise makers as Brittany danced around happily.

"Your nineteen now, If I knew how to count I would know how much that is but San helped me write it on this poster." Brittany smiled brightly as she held up a poster that was covered in glitter and glue.

"Hey Kurt these were falling out of your mail box-" "Ah dude whats that smell?" Finn's nose scrunched up as he entered the apartment with a stack of mail in his hands.

"Rachel what the hell?" Kurt huffed as he shot daggers at his friends, his face still a tomato red.

"Carole don't clean please." Kurt begged as Carole dragged coffee cups and pizza boxes out of Kurt's room.

"Oh honey I'm not...I'll just organize the trash for you." Carole looked downright discussed at her son.

"We did call first before we came up, but it is Rachel's apartment too." Mercedes weakly smiled as the group took in the sight of their friend.

"Are you drunk Twinkle Toes?" Santana chuckles as she gets a good look at him. Kurt quickly responded with a no.

"Do you wanna be?" Brittany cheers before the rest of them can hush her.

"Britt hush." Rachel pipes up as Carole and Burt start picking up trash around Kurt's room. Burt suddenly spots the bright pink band-aid that is stuck to the middle of Kurt's forehead, giving Kurt a dirty look.

"Pimple." Kurt mumbles as if hes committed some kind of sin.

"Your not showering?" Burt huffs in disbelief, his son had gone crazy then.

"You always squeeze it to hard Boo."

"What is that smell?" Finn asks again before Kurt finally snaps.

"It's ME okay!" Kurt shouts tears starting to spring up as he looks around the room at his friends and family. This was supposed to be a good day, It's his birthday for crying out loud.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Kurt sobbed as the tears finally fell down his already flushed face.

"Hey Kurt please don't be like this, we are only trying to help." Rachel cooed as she stepped closer to her friend who was curling into himself out of self pitty. No one was supposed to see him like this, he had hit rock bottom and he knew it too. His body shook as more tears fell as he sobbed quietly to himself.

"Like what?" Kurt's lip jutted out as it trembled. Rachel sighed before rapping her arms around him for comfort.

"Like your the only one whose upset about what happened." Kurt turned into her warm embrace shielding himself away from the others in their apartment. He didn't want to do this now, maybe never.

"Im just so tired Rach."

"Yeah well what are you doing? Two shows a night?" Santana scoffed, rolling her eyes at the sight of the broken boy she saw smile once upon a time. Kurt's head shot up to shoot her his best bitch stare.

"Look kiddo if you want us to leave thats fine, but you have to understand at some point this has to stop." Burt stated sternly as Kurt pulled away from Rachel. For a second he wanted to scream at his father, but he understood that his dad had actually gone through this with his mother. If Burt Hummel could do it so could Kurt. Well, he could try right?

"Alright just give me a minuet I'll go shower." Kurt gave a week smile to the group before heading off to the bathroom behind him, Rachel on his heels the entire way.

"Alright troops lets sweep the area." Carole commanded as everyone pitched it to help clean up the dirty room.

After Kurt was all showered up, shaved and dressed in his own clothing for once He and Rachel sat on his bed as she gingerly gave his nails a much needed clear coat.

"Rach, you think if it would be alright if I stop my life right here? Never leave this apartment until Im old." Kurt pondered aloud as Rachel rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Kurt you need to go to school, graduate, create your own fashion line, become rich, then and only then can you go insane." Rachel giggled as she finished up Kurt's nails. Kurt lightly chuckled in response.

"That not fair, I don't want to go."

"Well life is not fair sometimes." Rachel sighed before pulling Kurt to his feet that were clad in a brand new pair of Prada boots.

"You think I'll ever be okay?" Kurt glanced over to the nightstand one last time before Rachel had fully pushed him from the room he had been inhabiting for the last few weeks.

"Yeah, someday." Rachel and Kurt both smiled at each other before making their way into the living room.

"Kurt somethings been delivered for you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so so so so so sorry about not updating! Senior year is CRAZY and I only have 4 classes lol Anyway I hope this is good so R&amp;R. If anyone has any ideas for this fic that would be amazing if you would tell me because I don't want it to be just like the movie so what should I change and what I should keep! Please and thank you! :) Love~ Hklover12<strong>


	7. Surprise for the Birthday Boy

**P.S I Love You**

**Chapter Seven: Surprise for the Birthday Boy**

A pink box. Fairly large pink box was now sitting on the coffee table in the living room. Everyone was already crowded around it when Kurt and Rachel entered the room. The color of the box was the first thing that caught his eye. Even if he never said it pink was his favorite color. The second thing that came to mind was, why would somebody send him something if everyone he was close were standing in front of him.

"What is this?" Kurt asked taking a seat beside Mercedes on the couch, everyone shaking their heads all having the slightest clue about the mysterious pink box in front of them.

"I don't get it? Finn did you do this?" Finn shook his head as he took the lid off the box to find a large sheet cake with pink and purple frosting reading "Happy 19th Birthday Kurt", none of this made any sense. Who sent Kurt the cake if nobody in the room had. Was it some kind of joke?

"Wait what's this?" Finn mumbled, picking up the box lid and pulling off what looked like a dvd case, handing it to Kurt before taking a seat next to Rachel.

With only a little hesitation and some prodding by Mercedes did Kurt actually get up to grab his forgotten laptop from his room, only to return to put the dvd in for all to see.

"Finn tell me the truth did you do this?" Kurt asked softly with pleading eyes at his brother. But Finn shook his head vigorously at him in response. "No. I had nothing to do with this. I swear on Grilled Cheesus." Kurt and Rachel both shot him a look.

Kurt should have known that pressing the play button would have been a bad idea.

"Hey, Babe. Surprise!" Everyone gasped as Blaine's face appeared on the small screen, a bright smile on his face and the twinkle in his eye that Kurt had missed for to long now. He was right there , talking to Kurt directly as if nothing had happened. Kurt wanted to pretend so badly that this was just another one of their Skype dates. But he knew deep down this wasn't the same. Blaine was gone, yet he was right here.

"I know this is a bit morbid...but I needed to make this with the possibility that I wouldn't be there with you today. I was really looking foreword to seeing you turn nineteen. It's really killing me right now that Im not there with you babe." Blaine laughed a little with a cheeky smile on his face as he looked into the camera that was what Kurt thought to be his laptop webcam. "Ha ha thats kind of funny if you think about it." Blaine smiled rolling his eyes. Burt huffed from his seat in the corner as he pulled his cap off to rub his head, Carole rubbed his back in comfort.

"That's not funny at all." Kurt said taking a deep breath to prepare himself for more. But then Kurt perked up from the actual response he got back from his boyfriend. "Yeah now that I think about it its not." Blaine shrugged.

"On a happier note babe, I have a amazingly awesome plan for you my love. Can you believe it? I waited until your birthday to do this because knowing you, did you even get out of the apartment to see the city? I know I did an amazing job with our home but come on it's New York right downstairs. " Kurt smiled at the joy in that boys voice and the happiness in his eyes.

"Okay, so I've made a ton of these videos, you will get these videos in all different ways so be patient, I know thats a tall order but trust me babe you'll love it. Video number two will be coming tomorrow. Now, Kurt you must do as I say, okay love? Blaine paused and gave the camera a stern look, one triangular eyebrow raised at Kurt.

"Okay?" Blaine stated one last time before Kurt gave a slight nod in agreement. Rachel across from Kurt held onto Finn as she watched her best friend finally actually smile at his boyfriend in front of him on the coffee table. The group watched in fascination as Blaine smiled again and talked to Kurt as if he was here and alive.

"Don't you dare try to figure out how the videos are coming to you. It's too genius and magician never reveals his secrets baby." Blaine winked. "Just go along with it."

"Because the thing is, Im not ready to say goodbye to you just yet, Kurt." Kurt smiled, he was actually smiling by the time Blaine finished his beautiful little speech, but he was far from being happy again. He just wanted to know why this even had to happen in the first place. Why did Blaine leave him like this.

"Kurt, now to start this off with a bang I want you to get all dressed up and go out and celebrate tonight. Go out with the girls and finally give someone else the privilege of being the DD for a change. I hereby free you from a party with your family, especially your dad." Kurt and Blaine both laughed simultaneously as Burt shot video Blaine a look then the same to his son.

"Oh, man, your dad's there, am I right? Man...damn...oops!"

"Sorry ." Blaine waved with a slight blush covering his cheeks. Burt just sat back and rolled his eyes, all while trying to hide his amusement toward the curly haired boy on camera.

"It's not that I don't love you Mr. Hummel, but Kurt needs to get a little crazy. Now have a piece of the damn cake, put on your best party outfit and get out of that apartment. Santana, make a plan I know you can get fake ids somehow." Blaine winked.

"Im on it, hobbit!" Santana yelled in agreement before starting off toward the kitchen, pulling her cellphone out. Brittany got up with a "I'll help too 'tana!" Kurt, Burt, Carole, Finn and Rachel all stayed put to finnish the video.

"Just leave me with Finn, okay...wait you know what on second thought he'll probably drop me. Carole please don't let him." Blaine chuckled, referring to Finn's clumsiness. He would not be first choice in Kurt's mine to hold the precious urn that was still on the nightstand. "Kurt, baby just know that wherever I am, I'm missing you tons. Happy Birthday. I love you."

* * *

><p>A couple hours later Kurt and the girls were headed to a gay bar that was a couple blocks away from campus. Santana had obtained some fake ids for the gang and was happily leading the way to said club. Even though in high school Kurt thought he was done with gay bars, he decided to just go along with whatever the girls wanted to do tonight. Even if it was his birthday.<p>

"Oh come on man." Santana huffed as they tried to get passed the tiny man with the guest list at the front doors of the club. A fairly huge burly guy was standing behind him as a line filled up behind the red velvet ropes. Kurt's eyes widened slightly at the sight before him. Who knew he would ever be around so many gay guys in his life. He was defiantly not in Ohio anymore. Rachel and Mercedes held onto his hands as they watched Santana work her magic on the poor little door man and the bouncer.

"Look, this is a private gay club." The small man interjected as he stood behind the rope, shielding himself with his clip board away from the now flustered Latina.

"Yeah, but we are on the list, lady face, my hair stylist called and he's gay."

"Gay colorist in New York? That's like sand on the beach sister." The little man quipped as he attempted to shut them out again but had to know that the woman in front of him was not going to give up.

"Listen, Crystal. You don't want to mess with her. He's a very good hair stylist." Mercedes piped up as she took her stance by Santana and unleashed all her diva.

"Uh-huh."

Kurt stood stone still in the background, his eyes darting from the man, to the crowd of gay men in line, to Santana then to Brittany who had just put a birthday tiara on his perfectly quaffed hair. Thats when Brittany drop dead from the hilarity of another statement that could only be said by Miss Pierce herself.

"-And he's the prince of Finland. He is here on matters of critical political importance, and he's here to extend the hand of friendship from Finland...to homosexuals!" Brittany cheered along with the crowd as they acted as if they believed her.

"That's us darlin'!" One shouted. Kurt must have already been drunk off the pre-party shot Santana had given him before they left because now he was actually waving to the men as if he was the god damn queen of England or something. But it got them in thats all that counted right.

* * *

><p>You could say that Kurt was having an okay time. Rachel and Mercedes were off on the dance floor. Brittany had run off with a group of guys, now sitting in the corner playing some weird game and Santana was feeding Kurt drinks left and right. He was now a little dizzy, smashed between three very attractive men and Santana on a couch. The music blasted as Kurt told the story of his boyfriends untimely death, the men cooing over him and overing him sympathy. Kurt knew all they wanted was in his pants and there was no way in hell that was ever going to happen. Santana later saved him, pulling him onto the dance floor next to Rachel and Mercedes. More drinks, more loud music, more and more men filled the club around him. But it wasn't fun, If Blaine was here he would have been having fun. They could have danced and made out in the middle of the club and nobody would have stopped them. But sadly that was one dream that would never come true. He was alone now, alone with his girlfriends and a broken heart on his birthday. Maybe more drinks would help...he had not drank this much since sophomore year. He just thanked who ever was out there that Miss. Pillsbury was not around in her expensive pumps.<p>

* * *

><p>After the club the girls decided to take Kurt to this little bar that Santana now worked at as a waitress. Tips were good money she had said. Its better then being a stripper thats for sure. Burt, Carole and Finn had decided to meet up with them taking Blaine's urn along because they knew if they left it out of sight Kurt would go crazy.<p>

While everyone was still enjoying themselves, Kurt had opted for hiding out in the mens room. The place to be if you were ever drunk as he was. What he really wanted to do was go home, snuggle up in his bed and never come out again. Ever.

"Whoa, sorry dude – Kurt?" A voice echoed around as Kurt's now fussy vision tried to make out the person in the doorway.

"Dave? Dave Karofsky what are you doing *hicup* here?" Kurt smiled a little, his crown was now lopsided as he hung onto the sink afraid he might fall from all the swaying the room was doing.

"I work here. What are you doing?" Dave said with a laugh.

"Trying to figure out why God killed my boyfriend." Kurt said flatly with a slight slur to his angelic voice. "I don't even believe in god."

"Well uh...If you ever need any help with that, let me know okay Hummel." Dave was about to close the door and leave Kurt to his business until suddenly a pale hand yanked him in and pushed him against the now closed door. When his shoulder made contact with the door it made a loud 'thud' sound at the added weight.

"Ow!"

"Sorry. Heh." Kurt slurred again taking his place back at the sink. It was a one person bathroom so they were quite cramped in the small space.

"Dave?"

"Yeah" Dave answered as he felt Kurt's hot breath on his neck. They were suddenly really close.

"So...why do you think?"

"Why your boyfriend died?" Dave questioned the tipsy boy in front of him. "Maybe your being punished for something."

"What?" Kurt asked swaying back and forth on the balls of his feet trying to find balance again. Turned out to be a pretty hard task to manage.

"I don't know, being too happy? Too beautiful? Too In love? I don't know, Kurt." Dave said in a soft tone, reaching out his hand to steady the rocking boy. "God can be a pretty jealous guy."

"Oh I don't believe that. I've never been too happy most of my life until I found Blaine, and I am not too beautiful. But...I guess you could say I was too in love."

"OH MY GOD, I loved him too much. That's what killed him!" Kurt busted out in hysterics and Dave almost ran out screaming. But something that Kurt said made him stop.

"NO no no no...Kurt thats not why. Plus your wrong I think your hot." Dave should have slapped himself for that one. Or Kurt should have but he was a little too drunk for that.

"Your rude." Kurt hissed and laughed at the same time, taking pitty on the man in front of him.

"Yeah, sorry Hummel I have no filter. It gets me into a lot of trouble."

"Yeah...so what brings you here, last time I saw you was at the..." Kurt froze. He couldn't even will away the memory with alcohol. Damn.

Dave rubbed his neck before speaking. "Um I just...needed to get away...Ohio sucks."

"Tell me about it." Kurt giggled. Dave smiled.

"Got a boyfriend yet?" Kurt suddenly asked, catching to poor jock of guard. Drunk Kurt, Dave decided asked a lot of questions.

"Ah...no not yet." Kurt looked up at him with those big blue eyes of his, now filled with sadness for Dave Karofsky.

"Do you think that you're ever gonna find a guy to love?" Kurt asked in almost a whisper as he started to sway again.

"Nope. No I think I repel the men that I want the most."

"That's not true, Dave." Kurt swayed more, hunching over a bit.

Dave really should have see it coming but he was to focused on Kurt's eyes that when it happened it was to late.

"No?" The second that word left Dave's mouth, his shoes were now covered in barf from one very drunk Kurt Hummel. Opening the door quickly to get some help, Dave shouted down the hallway.

"SANTANA!"

* * *

><p>By two a.m Kurt was tucked safely into bed, still in his party outfit and preparing himself for the worst hangover in the history of man kind. Yeah never again was Kurt Hummel drinking after this. He could wait until he was actually legal to try again. But this was only the beginning for a very long year for him and right now he just wanted to sleep. Then maybe he would try again tomorrow to get out more. For Blaine. Only because he told him to. Only for Blaine.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys sorry for taking so long. School is a killer, then my 18th was last week so...Hope everyone likes the new chapter and had a awesome Thanksgiving! Love yah! Katie Please R&amp;R <strong>


End file.
